Un duende en Navidad
by 18Rosse
Summary: Los chicos de iCarly se separaron para vivir su vida de manera diferente... pero el destino unirá de nuevo al trío en esta Navidad
1. Chapter 1

**UN BESO DE AMOR**

A Fredward Benson no le disgustaban las navidades, pero aquel año su madre había insistido en que hiciera un regalo personal a todos y cada uno de sus parientes.

No tenía más remedio que encontrar un duende navideño: Samantha de A&B Executive Services. Sam haría las compras, organizaría las fiestas y conseguiría que esos días fueran mágicos. Pero la situación comenzó a complicarse cuando Freddie la besó debajo del muérdago y descubrió que deseaba más, mucho más.


	2. 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

— ¡DUENDES NAVIDEÑOS! — exclamó Carly.

Carly se dirigió a la casa de Sam, indignada, y se limpió la nieve de las botas en el felpudo antes de entrar.

— ¿De quién ha sido la brillante idea de anunciar nuestra empresa como «Duendes Navideños»? — preguntó.

Sam tomó un trago de café mientras consideraba la pregunta.

—Supongo que mía. Pensé que llamaría la atención.

Sam tomó una de las hojas publicitarias que había sobre la mesa y leyó en voz alta:

— ¿Problemas con las Navidades? Llame a los duendes navideños de Servicios

Ejecutivos A&B. Proporcionamos todo lo que pueden necesitar los ejecutivos ocupados para tener unas navidades felices.

Carly se quitó las botas, entró en el salón y se dejó caer en el sofá, junto a

Sam.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es animado y diferente, y... parecemos dos duendes, si lo piensas bien.

Tanto Carly como ella eran de mediana estatura, aunque Sam pensó que el pelo castaño y ondulado, los ojos de color marrón y la figura de Carly se acercaban mucho más al estereotipo de modelo. En cambio, ella era delgada y tenía el pelo rubio y largo, por encima de los hombros.

—Aunque ahora que lo pienso —continuó Sam—, en este momento pareces un troll enfadado. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

—Sí. El señor Pattinson.

— ¿El señor Pattinson? ¿El de Pattinson Accouning?

Carly se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre una silla.

— El mismo — respondió —. No podrías creer lo que necesita ese «ejecutivo ocupado» para pasar las navidades felices.

— Oh, no, no es posible que…

— Aciertas — dijo Carly, estremecida —. Fue a su oficina. Quise saber lo que podía hacer para alegrar sus navidades y se abalanzó sobre mí.

— ¿Que se abalanzó sobre ti? — preguntó Sam, mirándola con preocupación — ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí. Bueno, no — respondió, mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente —. No lo sé. ¿Hay más té?

— Desde luego.

Sam se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para servirle una taza de café a su amiga. Segundos después se encontraba de vuelta en el salón.

—Ahora me contarás todo lo que ha pasado.

— No hay mucho que contar — dijo, tras tomar un poco de café — Llegué, el señor

Pattinson me invitó a entrar en su despacho, me sirvió un café y sólo sé que, de repente, me encontré entre sus brazos.

— ¡Es horrible!

— Justo lo que pensé. Y encima pasó a las nueve en punto de la mañana. Si hubiera sido por la tarde no me habría extrañado demasiado, pero por la mañana… casi todos los hombres que conozco están medio dormidos a esa hora. Pero ese canalla gordo y calvo ya tenía ganas de fiesta.

Sam estuvo a punto de reír. La expresión de Carly era realmente graciosa. Aunque eso de gordo y calvo era de lo menos acertada, hasta donde ella lo habia visto era un hombre totalmente encantador, joven y muy esbelto.

— Sí, tienes razón, no había pensado en ello —dijo—. Pero sigue. ¿Qué hiciste?

Carly sonrió.

— Bueno… en realidad fue bastante divertido. El señor Pattinson es tan bajo como yo, y como yo también estoy algo delgada decidí enfrentarme a él. Fue como una pelea de box.

Sam sonrió.

— ¿Y quién ganó?

—Yo, por supuesto. Ten en cuenta que tengo un hermano mayor y tu me has enseñado varios trucos, y son mucho más eficientes que lo que el señor Pattinson intento — respondió, arqueando una ceja—. Además, entendió el mensaje en cuando le pegué la primera patada entre las piernas, y se marchó. No quiero ser pesimista, pero me temo que vamos a perder muchos encargos de Pattinson Accounting. Sobre todo cuando el señor Pattinson intente explicar sus magulladuras a la señora Pattinson.

Sam estaba tan preocupada por su amiga que las implicaciones económicas del asunto no le importaron demasiado.

— Me da igual. No necesitamos esa clase de negocios.

—No, supongo que no, aunque no estaría mal que de vez en cuando tuviéramos algún cliente —dijo, tomando un poco más de café—. Pero, ¿sabes qué es lo más aterrador de todo? Por un momento estuve a punto de ceder a las demandas del señor Pattinson.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Sam, asombrada.

—Es cierto —respondió, ruborizada—. Cuando se abalanzó sobre mí pensé que si ésa era la forma de conseguir que nuestro negocio despegara, debía hacerlo.

— ¡Carly, por favor…! —exclamó Sam, horrorizada.

—De todas formas pensé que si el señor Pattinson se salía con la suya, yo no tendría más remedio que renunciar a mi puesto. Y eso tampoco habría sido muy bueno para el negocio. De modo que le pegué una buena patada y me marché.

—Bien hecho. Además, no estamos tan desesperadas.

Carly arqueó una ceja.

—Yo diría que sí. Llevamos tres meses en este negocio y sólo hemos tenido un cliente.

Sam pensó que era algo bastante aproximado a la verdad. El negocio no iba, precisamente, como lo habían previsto.

—Te olvidas del encargo que hicimos para la Fundación Claire — Dijo Carly.

—Te recuerdo que sólo les cobraste el precio de los materiales.

—Sí, es cierto, pero son una organización humanitaria. No me pareció correcto que…

—No sé lo que serán ellos, pero nosotras no somos una organización humanitaria —interrumpió— Y por si fuera poco, aún no he olvidado el asunto de Bernard Trucking. Le diste todo tipo de material y terminamos pagándolo nosotras.

— Es que era un hombre encantador. Y no tenía dinero para…

— ¡Nosotras tampoco lo tenemos! Además, no niego que el señor Bernard fuera un buen hombre, pero su hijo no lo era. ¡Y terminaste saliendo con Eddy Bernard! Te pidió prestados doscientos dólares y no lo has visto desde entonces.

Carly inclinó la cabeza. No le gustaba recordar el asunto de Eddy.

— Estoy segura de que me los devolverá cuando ponga los pies en el suelo — murmuró, aunque no creía que aquello fuera a suceder — ¿y qué hay de Higgins Stainless Steel? Prácticamente nos rogaron que nos hiciéramos cargo de su empresa y tú te negaste.

—No me siento culpable por ello —dijo Sam, entrecerrando los ojos—. Lenny

Higgins era un canalla. No sólo quería que nos encargáramos de organizar las navidades de su familia, no. También quería que le comprara un regalo a su amante sin que se enterara su esposa. Y me pareció demasiado. Esto es un negocio serio.

—Sí, bueno, supongo que tienes razón —admitió Carly—. Pero será mejor que no me dejes involucrarme personalmente con los clientes, o de lo contrario no ganaremos dinero nunca. No sé… tal vez no estemos hechas para el mundo de los negocios. Tú eres demasiado agresiva, y yo atraigo a los locos.

—Oh, vamos, tú no…

—Venga, no lo niegues. Piensa en los clientes que he conseguido. Primero fue aquel tipo, el que quería que organizáramos una fiesta para dar la bienvenida al invierno en el parque. ¿Recuerdas como quería que lo hiciéramos? Si lo hubiéramos hecho, habríamos acabado en la cárcel.

—Es cierto, pero…

—Luego conseguí a ese grupo de agentes de seguros que querían que saliera de una tarta para celebrar las Navidades. ¡Querían que saliera de una tarta! ¿Te imaginas la cantidad de nata que habrían necesitado para taparme?

Sam imaginó la escena y río.

— Y finalmente, el asunto del señor Pattinson —continuó—. ¿Qué diablos me ocurre?

Se suponía que los hombres preferían a las mujeres altas, de piernas largas, rubias y bien desarrolladas no a las gritonas como yo.

Sam negó con la cabeza. Carly era una belleza clásica, con sus ojos castaños y su generosa figura llamaba la atención de los hombres.

—Puede que no seas muy proporcionada, pero eres muy atractiva. Hay algo muy interesante en ti. Te aseguro que despiertas muchos pensamientos obscenos en los hombres.

—Eso es cierto —gimió Carly—. Todos los tipos que conozco quieren acostarse conmigo.

—Bueno, no te quejes. Los hombres que conozco yo piensan que soy una estúpida.

Las relaciones sentimentales de Sam habían sido un desastre. Les prestaba dinero, les limpiaba la ropa, se involucraba en sus problemas, y al final todos decidían que no la necesitaban.

—No eres ninguna estúpida, Sam. Es que has elegido a hombres poco adecuados para ti, y por si fuera poco te comprometes demasiado. Pero me alegra que seas así, porque no sé qué habría hecho sin tu ayuda cuando Brad y yo nos separamos. La empresa me dio algo en lo que pensar —dijo, con tristeza—. Aunque me gustaría que funcionara.

—Va a funcionar, ya lo verás —le aseguró su amiga—. Tiene que hacerlo, Carly. No tengo otras alternativas.

—Podríamos volver a trabajar en la agencia de trabajo temporal.

Sam se estremeció.

—No, gracias. Estoy cansada de pasar todo el día delante de una fotocopiadora, o archivando documentos. Y a ti te ocurre lo mismo. Además, tenemos muchos años de experiencia de trabajo y somos perfectamente capaces de salir adelante.

—Podríamos buscar un trabajo fijo.

—Aunque consiguiéramos encontrar alguno, cosa bastante dudosa en la actualidad, nos echarían cuando hicieran la próxima reducción de plantilla. Siempre nos echan en primer lugar.

—Será porque somos algo efusivas —se quejó Carly—. Cuando algún jefe quiere despedir a media plantilla, siempre piensan en nosotras. Me siento como uno de esos patos a los que disparan en las ferias.

—No quiero volver a trabajar para nadie, Carly. Quiero trabajar para mí.

—Yo también, pero me gustaría ganar dinero de vez en cuando —dijo, echándose el pelo hacia atrás—. Nunca pensé que tendríamos este problema. A fin de cuentas no hay tantas empresas como la nuestra en Seattle.

—No sé, tal vez se deba a que no nos conocen —comentó Sam—. Cuando alguien quiere organizar fiestas, o seminarios, o una simple comida de negocios, no piensan en A&B Executive Services. Si lográramos introducimos en el mercado…

—Probablemente nos toparíamos con más locos —la interrumpió.

Sam frunció el ceño.

—No, de eso nada. Tiene que haber algún ejecutivo normal y corriente, que esté ocupado y que necesite organizar sus navidades. Sólo tenemos que encontrarlo.

Freddie Benson se estaba enfrentando a las navidades a su modo: se comportaba como si no existieran. Sin embargo, y por desgracia para él, las navidades estaban empeñadas en llamar su atención.

— ¡Malditas navidades! —gruñó.

Colgó el teléfono y lo miró con desprecio. En aquel momento habría sido capaz de gritar si alguien le hubiera mencionado, otra vez, las navidades.

Se frotó las sienes y miró la pantalla de su ordenador. Se suponía que debía estar trabajando en el diseño de su dispositivo de respuesta a la voz, uno más de los proyectos de Benson Technology Development, su empresa de ordenadores. Pero, en lugar de eso, había pasado buena parte de la mañana charlando con distintas personas sobre las navidades.

Todo había empezado con una llamada de su tía Mimi, a las nueve en punto.

—No es una fiesta de Navidad, Freddie. Esta noche sólo serán unas cuantas personas. Vendrás, ¿verdad? Toda la familia va a venir, además de algunos amigos de tu tío Reg y varios vecinos. Ah, lo olvidaba… Marple Stevens también va a venir. Tiene una hija preciosa. Deberías conocerla.

Para empeorar las cosas, Charmaine, su prima, llamó poco tiempo después.

—Voy a dar una fiesta —había dicho—, y deberías venir. He invitado a mi amiga

Stacey,. de Detroit, y creo que deberías conocerla. Tras Charmaine, le tocó el turno a su tía Louise.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no te vemos. Además, va a venir la sobrina de un amigo de Frank, y creo que deberías conocerla.

Pero la racha no había terminado ahí. Cuando terminó de hablar con sus familiares tuvo que hablar con varias personas, relacionadas con su negocio, que querían que asistiera a diversas fiestas. Y para terminar, había llamado su madre. Definitivamente, necesitaba gritar. Así que lo hizo.

— ¡Wendy!

Freddie esperó un momento. No obtuvo respuesta, así que repitió:

— ¡Wendy!

Entonces oyó un suspiró y el crujido de una silla. Wendy no tardó en aparecer en el despacho. Su alta figura se dibujó contra la luz que entraba desde la recepción.

— ¿Quieres algo, o sólo pretendes molestar?

—Quiero algo. Quiero un billete para enero.

—Lo comprendo — dijo ella, mientras entraba en la habitación — ¿En clase turista, o en primera clase?

—Si fuera posible, no me importaría ir en la bodega de carga. Pero eso sí, siempre que el avión fuera vacío. Al parecer todo el mundo está obsesionado con las malditas navidades.

—Vaya, veo que este año no estás precisamente lleno de espíritu navideño.

—No, desde luego que no. Y no es que no me gusten las navidades; es que no quiero que sean ahora.

Wendy sonrió.

—Pues me temo que tendrás que aceptarlo. No es algo que pueda posponer, como si fuera una cita.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó él, mientras jugaba con un bolígrafo, nervioso—. Ocurre todos los años. Las navidades siempre llegan en el momento más inoportuno. Si tienen que festejarlas en algún momento, ¿por qué no eligen otro?

—No lo sé. Tal vez porque no tienen en consideración tu trabajo.

—Es evidente que no —dijo, irritado—. En fin, ¿has encontrado ya ese lugar, como te pedí?

— ¿Pedírmelo? Fue más bien una orden. Pero no lo he encontrado. A estas alturas es casi imposible encontrar un lugar para dar una fiesta de Navidad. Es uno de diciembre, y todos los locales están alquilados desde hace semanas.

—Genial. Hank Tumbull ha dicho que tengo que dar una fiesta. Dice que sería una magnífica oportunidad para enseñar nuestros productos a inversores potenciales. ¿Y cómo voy a dar una fiesta si no puedes encontrar un sitio?

Wendy lo miró.

—No me culpes a mí, Freddie. No habría tenido ningún problema si me lo hubieras dicho hace un par de meses.

—Hace un par de meses estaba demasiado ocupado como para pensar en eso —dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia los papeles que se acumulaban en su mesa—. Y ahora también estoy ocupado. Tengo que diseñar programas, comprobar datos, probar equipos… No tengo tiempo para organizar una fiesta de Navidad.

—Bueno, no te lo tomes así. No es tan malo. Sólo es…

—¿Que no es tan malo? Es horrible. He recibido docenas de llamadas esta mañana, y todo el mundo me quería invitar a alguna fiesta. Por si fuera poco, hay un montón de invitaciones entre el correo. y no se me ocurren excusas para rechazarlas todas.

Wendy sonrió.

—¿Por qué no vas a alguna? Algunas personas se divierten en esas fiestas. Freddie se estremeció.

—Pues yo no. Odio ese tipo de cosas. Nadie habla de cosas interesantes, como dispositivos electrónicos o programas. Se limitan a sentarse, a reír, a charlar y a beber. Y a veces, hasta cantan.

—Qué raro —rió Wendy.

—Desde luego que sí, además, casi todas las invitaciones son de mi familia.

Wendy alzó los ojos al cielo.

—No hay nada malo en ellos, Freddie. Debo reconocer que son demasiados, pero parecen buena gente.

—Sí, probablemente lo sean.

Freddie se levantó de su butaca y se acercó al ventanal que había detrás de su escritorio. No había nada malo en su familia, ni mucho menos. Freddie los quería a todos, aunque de vez en cuando olvidara que existían. Pero ninguno sabía demasiado sobre electrónica, ni sobre telecomunicaciones, ni sobre robótica. Así que no veía razón alguna para salir de su despacho y pasar una larga velada simulando prestar atención cuando, seguramente, estaría pensando en otra cosa.

Además, tenían la fea costumbre de darle consejos sobre asuntos que no le parecían importantes.

—Pero tengo la impresión de que no aprueban mi forma de vivir, o algo así — continuó

— Claro que no. Yo tampoco la apruebo. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no se puede decir que vivas de ninguna forma.

Freddie se volvió y la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Oh, no, tú también…

—Sí, yo también. Pero no me malinterpretes. Cuando intentas comportarte bien, eres encantador. Sin embargo… no prestas atención a tu vida.

Freddie frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?

—Que pasas la mayor parte del tiempo en el despacho o en el laboratorio.

Freddie miró a su alrededor. Le gustaba mucho su despacho. Había un sofá en una esquina, para descansar un poco cuando se quedaba a trabajar por las noches, un ordenador en su escritorio y otro en una mesa cercana.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi despacho? Me gusta así. Somos una empresa de tecnología y…

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Y no dudo que eres un gran profesional. Pero no tienes vida privada. Por ejemplo, nunca has salido con la misma mujer más de una semana… y sólo sales tanto tiempo con ellas si siguen llamándote por teléfono.

—Sí, bueno…

Freddie pensó que todo el mundo se quejaba de lo mismo. Cuando no insistían en que los visitara acompañado por una mujer, intentaban presentarle a alguna mujer.

En realidad, no comprendía la actitud de sus familiares. Ya había muchas mujeres en su familia, y no necesitaban más. Él, al menos, no necesitaba a ninguna mujer. Se divertía cuando salía con alguna, pero no había conocido a ninguna mujer que fuera tan interesante, o tan importante, como los dispositivos de alta tecnología que intentaba desarrollar.

—Además, también está tu familia —dijo Wendy—. No pasas mucho tiempo con ellos.

—Al contrario. Paso demasiado tiempo con ellos. y cuando voy a visitarlos, terminan arrinconándome y diciéndome lo que tengo que hacer. Se ha convertido en una especie de tradición. Si nos limitáramos a cenar y a mantener una conversación trivial, como todo el mundo, no estaría mal —declaró, mientras volvía a sentarse—. Pero ahora, para empeorar las cosas, se les ha ocurrido ese asunto de los regalos.

—¿Qué regalos?

—Ya sabes, los regalos de Navidad.

—Ah, eso… De todas formas nunca pierdes el tiempo con los regalos. Todos los años haces lo mismo. Compras perfume y Brandi. Perfume para las mujeres y Brandi para los hombres. Y ahora que lo pienso… ¿por qué no me regalas una botella de Brandi este año? Aún no he gastado los tres últimos frasquitos de perfume que me regalaste.

—Este año no voy a regalarte ni perfume ni Brandi.

—¿Por qué no?

—No lo sé —respondió, irritado—. Mi madre ha dicho que no es apropiado.

—¿Tu madre? — Preguntó, mirando el teléfono—. Ah, claro… has dicho que acababa de llamar.

—En efecto.

—¿Te ha llamado para decirte que no es apropiado que me regales perfume?

—Ni a ti, ni a nadie. Sugirió que hiciera regalos más personales.

En realidad, había sido algo más que una sugerencia. Su madre había empezado diciendo que quería hablar con él acerca de las navidades, y había continuado con el habitual discurso de la importancia de aquellas fechas, para terminar con una crítica general sobre los regalos que hacía. Le había dicho que hiciera regalos más personales y había añadido que, para regalar Brandi y perfume, era mejor que no regalara nada.

La idea de no hacer regalos le pareció magnífica. Pero Freddie sabía que su madre tenía una intención muy distinta. Si hubiera dicho que prefería no hacer regalos, se habría enojado, y no quería entristecerla.

—Al parecer, piensa que dar los mismos regalos a todo el mundo no es apropiado — continuó él.

—Yo diría que tiene razón —dijo Wendy.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro. Es un gesto insensible por tu parte.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

Freddie no entendía que había de malo en ello.

—Que es algo que nadie hace. Se supone que los regalos tienen que significar algo, que no se hacen sólo por compromiso.

—Ah, vaya, no lo sabía —dijo, con cierto sarcasmo—. De todas formas, y como parece que sabes mucho sobre el asunto, ¿qué te parece si tú…?

Wendy adivinó lo que iba a preguntar y negó con la cabeza.

—No, de eso nada —lo interrumpió—. No voy a encargarme de comprar los regalos para tus familiares. En primer lugar, no tengo tiempo. Y en segundo lugar, no disfruto haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

—¡Oh, vamos, Wendy!— exclamó Freddie, exasperado—. No es como si te pidiera que tuvieras un hijo conmigo. Sólo quiero que compres unas cuantas cosas, eso es todo.

—No, tú quieres que haga algo más que comprar unos regalos. Me estás pidiendo que piense en todos y cada uno de tus familiares y que les haga un regalo apropiado a cada uno. Pero no podría hacerlo.

—Ni yo —murmuró él

.

Freddie no tenía idea de qué tipo de regalos podía hacer. No sabía qué cosas les parecerían personales y qué cosas no.

—¿No podrías…? —continuó.

—No, no podría —respondió Wendy.

Freddie la miró con impotencia y sonrió.

—Por favor… Necesito que alguien me ayude.

—No —insistió ella, mientras se levantaba de la butaca—. Además, pierdes el tiempo al intentar convencerme. No voy a hacerlo, es mi última palabra. Soy tu administrativa, no un Rey Mago, ni Papá Noel.

—Pues en este momento no me importaría nada que lo fueras. ¿No podrías ponerte en contacto con ellos para que hagan los regalos en mi lugar? —preguntó, en tono de broma.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? — se preguntó ella, entre risas, antes de salir de la habitación—. Pero antes tengo que encontrar un lugar para hacer la fiesta de Navidad y reservarte un billete de ida al mes de enero. y tengo la impresión de que conseguirte un duende sería mucho más fácil.

Pocas horas más tarde, Freddie pensó que tendría problemas si Wendy no conseguía hacer un milagro.

Estaba sentado junto al escritorio, mirando la pantalla del ordenador. La tarde no había sido mucho mejor que la mañana. Le había dado instrucciones a Wendy para que no lo molestara, y, por una vez, había obedecido. Había estado cuatro horas solo, sin interrupciones de ninguna clase.

Pero no había conseguido nada. El asunto de los regalos le preocupaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Resultaba evidente que era algo importante para su madre, y para otras muchas personas, aunque él no lo entendiera del todo.

De todas formas, debía admitir que no había hecho demasiados esfuerzos por entenderlo. Quería a sus familiares y no le agradaba que desaprobaran su actitud, pero tenía que dirigir un negocio, trabajar en sus inventos y conseguir más inversores. No podía perder el tiempo en tonterías. Necesitaba a alguien que fuera capaz de solucionar el problema; alguien que organizara la fiesta, que enviara las invitaciones y que comprara los regalos de Navidad sin que él tuviera que hacer nada.

Estaba pensando en ello cuando la puerta de Su despacho se abrió. Era Wendy, de nuevo.

—Creo que he encontrado la solución a tus problemas —declaró.

Freddie la miró con incertidumbre. Wendy lo miró con intensidad y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Y bien?

—Una amiga me ha sugerido que llamara a una agencia de servicios, así que lo he hecho.

—¿Y qué ha pasado?

—Que acaban de enviar a una persona —respondió, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta— Entre, por favor. Y no permita que el mal humor del señor Benson la altere. Es horrible, pero incapaz de hacer daño a nadie.

Freddie abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró de nuevo y parpadeó, sorprendido, cuando vio a la mujer que acababa de entrar. De mediana altura, su largo cabello rubio le caía sobre los hombros y se rizaba alrededor de su cara. Llevaba una falda de color verde oscuro, una chaqueta roja y botas negras.

Wendy se acercó a él, le dio una tarjeta roja y dijo:

—Te presento a Samantha Pucckett. Tu duende navideño.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Sam pensó que, aquella vez, el loco le había tocado a ella.

En cuanto entró en el desordenado despacho de Freddie Benson, deseó que Carly la hubiera acompañado. Pero Carly no estaba en la oficina cuando recibió la llamada de Benson Technical Development. La mujer con la que había hablado le había parecido perfectamente normal, de modo que se dijo que se podría encargar ella sola del asunto.

Muchos años sin contacto alguno y la vida los volvía a poner cara a cara… salir corriendo por donde acababa de entrara era una buena opción, aun que por alguna razón pensó que se vería como una total cobarde. Por otra parte podía hacerse de la vista gorda y fingir que él era un total desconocido.

El estaba apoyado en el escritorio, frotándose la barbilla mientras la miraba de los pies a la cabeza, una y otra vez, como si no hubiera visto a una mujer en toda su vida. A Sam le pareció una actitud tan grosera que se permitió el lujo de devorarlo con los ojos, a su vez; pero sabía que probablemente lo habría hecho de todos modos; Freddie Benson se había convertido en uno de los hombres más atractivos que había visto en toda su vida. Alto, de pelo castaño, con ojos marrones, pestañas oscuras y largas, y una cara que resultaba de una belleza muy clásica. Llevaba una camisa blanca, con las mangas subidas por encima de los codos; su corbata estaba sobre la mesa, en lugar de encontrarse en el cuello de la camisa, y la chaqueta de color azul marino, a juego con sus pantalones. descansaban sobre el respaldo de la butaca.

Al menos ya sabía varias cosas sobre él después de tantos años. Era atractivo, algo desordenado, y vestía muy bien aunque resultaba evidente que no le importaba demasiado su aspecto. Respiró profundamente y se dijo que podía enfrentarse a ello. Sólo tenía que comportarse como; una profesional.

Freddie parpadeó y sonrió de repente. Y fue una sonrisa tan encantadora que Sam olvidó sus intenciones y perdió el control de la situación..

— ¿Sam? — Ella sonrió y alzo una ceja. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que esa compañía era de él nunca le hubiera creído. El apellido Benson era muy popular ¿Cómo sospechar que el nerd había sido capaz de montar una empresa tan importante.

— Supongo…que si Freddie — El sonrió de lado y ella se dedico a esperar a que prosiguiera.

— Te estoy mirando con demasiada intensidad, ¿verdad? —preguntó él.

—Bueno… sí, supongo que sí —respondió.

—Eso me ha parecido —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero es una reacción natural. Al fin y al cabo nunca había creído que tú eras un duende.

Freddie Benson parecía sorprendido, como si esperara que aparecieran más duendes en su despacho. Sam se miró y maldijo la hora en que habían decidido utilizar el reclamo publicitario de los «duendes» para obtener más clientes.

—En realidad no soy un duende. Yo…

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Los duendes no existen —dijo él, mirándola con admiración o esperando algún insulto —. Pero si existieran, serían iguales a usted.

Sam se estremeció, pero intentó recordar que no debía involucrarse personalmente en el trabajo. Debía mantener el asunto en el terreno de lo profesional.

No podía negar que era un hombre encantador, pero seguía siendo un posible cliente.

—Mire, señor Benson…

—Por favor, tutéame —la interrumpió—. Llámame Freddie. Nadie me llama de usted en la empresa, ni siquiera Wendy. Y aunque te haya dicho que soy horrible, no es cierto. El día de hoy ha sido una excepción. Pero, ahora que has llegado, es posible que mi humor mejore bastante.

Sam estaba a punto de perderse en aquellos ojos y en aquella sonrisa. Intentaba desconfiar de él, pero no lo conseguía.

Freddie hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento en la butaca de cuero que había enfrente del escritorio.

— ¿Cuántos años? — Dijo él rompiendo el silencio.

— Freddie déjate de ridiculeces y mejor hablemos de lo que he venido a hacer — Contesto de manera aburrida y resoplando le parecía infantil estar conversando de trivialidades, que el que estuviera del otro lado fuera su amigo no le quitaba que era su cliente.

— En fin, supongo que tenemos que hablar de negocios —continuó él—. ¿Por dónde quieres que empecemos?

Sam tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar el motivo de su visita.

—Yo…

—Bueno, imagino que querrás tener una lista —dijo—. Veamos… En primer lugar, está mi madre, Marissa Benson. Luego están mis primas, Shelby, Marilla, y Charmaine. En realidad. Ah, y también están mis tías: Judith, Francine, Sofía, Louise y Mimi. Francine es la hermana de mi madre. Sofía es la hermana de mi padre, y Louise y Mimi son hermanas de mi padre ya fallecido. Judith es tía de Louise y de Mimi, pero… Freddie se detuvo un momento, la miró y añadió:

—Tal vez debería apuntarlo en un papel.

Sam lo había estado escuchando en silencio, asombrada.

—Puedo hacerlo yo, aunque… tenía la impresión de que se trataba de organizar una fiesta de negocios.

Freddie la miró con sorpresa.

—¿De negocios?

—Sí. Tu secretaría me ha dicho que querías dar una fiesta de Navidad. Una fiesta de negocios.

—Ah, sí, eso… ¿También puedes encargarte de ese asunto?

—Por supuesto —respondió Sam, sin comprender—. En A&B Executive Services nos encargamos precisamente de esas cosas. Organizamos fiestas, reuniones de negocios…

—¿y también os encargáis de hacer regalos de Navidad? Es increíble.

—¿Regalos de Navidad? —preguntó Sam, intentando averiguar qué estaba pasando allí—. Bueno… tenemos una pequeña gama de objetos de regalo. Ya sabes, los típicos regalos de empresa. Objetos de oficina y demás.

—¿Los compráis al por mayor?

—A veces sí, pero…

—Entonces no valen. No servirían para mi familia.

—¿Para tu familia? —preguntó, absolutamente perpleja—. ¿Quieres que me encargue de hacer los regalos de Navidad de tu familia?

—Por supuesto que sí. Estás aquí por eso, ¿no?

Sam se sintió muy decepcionado. Pensó que sólo era un ejecutivo más de los muchos que había conocido, tan concentrados en su trabajo que no tenían tiempo para las cosas importantes de la vida. El cambio de persdonalidad y su dureza la dejo sorprendida.

—No, en absoluto. Estoy aquí para hablar sobre la fiesta de Navidad.

—¿Pero qué hay de los regalos de Navidad? Puedes hacerlo también, ¿no es cierto?

Freddie lo miró con cierta desesperación y Sam dudó. Parecía necesitar ayuda, y no podía negar que ella necesitaba obtener un cliente. Pero pensó que, si aceptaba, Carly no la perdonaría.

—No. Nuestra empresa no se dedica a esas cosas.

—¿No?

—No, además se trata de algo demasiado personal. Por Dios ni siquiera yo me atrevería a decir algo así

—¿En serio? ¿ Y qué hay de las personas que no tenemos tiempo? ¿No podrías… hacerlo por los viejos tiempos?

Sam dudó. Parecía desesperado, y ella necesitaba un cliente.

Sin embargo, comprar regalos de Navidad para los familiares de Freddie entraría de lleno en lo que pretendía evitar. Sería, sin duda alguna, como involucrarse personalmente. Él solo era un cliente, no se dejaría chantajear por ningún motivo.

—No lo creo —respondió, con una sonrisa de frialdad—. y ahora, si podemos hablar sobre la fiesta...

—Sí, claro, sobre la fiesta —dijo él, observándola—.Muy bien, hablemos sobre la fiesta.

Sam se sintió inquieta de repente. Había algo en el brillo de sus ojos que la ponía nerviosa.

—Tu secretaría me ha dicho que no podías encontrar un local para dar la fiesta de Navidad de tu empresa. y no me extraña. Yo tampoco he podido, así que sugiero que la hagas aquí mismo. Arreglando un poco la decoración podemos lograr que tenga un aspecto festivo. Serviremos canapés y bebidas, y si te parece bien podríamos decorar cada piso del edificio de un modo distinto, para que…

—Parece interesante —la interrumpió—. Pero dime una cosa, Sam… porque te sigue gustando que te llamen Sam, ¿verdad?... ¿O prefieres que te hable de usted y te llame señorita Pucckett?

—No, Sam está bien.

—¿Cuántas fiestas has organizado, exactamente?

—¿Yo, personalmente? Bastantes, de hecho.

—No, me refiero a las que ha organizado tu empresa.

—No demasiadas —admitió—. Sólo llevamos en el negocio unos cuantos meses y…

—Ah. Comprendo.

Sam lo miró y tuvo la inequívoca impresión de que había adivinado lo que sucedía. Tal vez no tuviera aspecto de típico ejecutivo, pero resultaba evidente que no era un hombre al que debiera subestimar. Sumado al hecho de que Freddie la conocía eso no resultaría para nada bueno a sus intereses.

Freddie tomó un bolígrafo y comenzó a juguetear con él.

—Es un negocio muy difícil, ¿verdad?

—Sí, en ocasiones lo es —respondió ella tratando de llevar las cosas calmadamente y no quitarle el bolígrafo y enterárselo en su cabeza.

—Lo entiendo. Cuando se han realizado varios trabajos, encontrar más clientes es fácil. ¿No es cierto?

Sam consideró la posibilidad de mentir, pero no lo hizo. Sospechaba que no lo habría engañado.

—En efecto — Le dijo sin quitarle la vista al lapicero.

—y supongo que la organización de ésta fiesta es justo lo que necesitas para abrirte camino…

—Me ayudaría bastante, sí.

—Estoy seguro de ello —dijo observándola con intensidad—. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato, Sam?

Sam lo miró con desconfianza. Ya sabía lo que Iba a decir.

—¿Un trato?

—Sí, un trato —respondió, mientras dejaba el bolígrafo sobre el escritorio—. Tú te encargas de los regalos de Navidad de mi familia. y a cambio te contrataré para que organices la fiesta de Navidad de la empresa.

—Eso es extorsión, señor Benson.

—Freddie —le recordó—. Y no es extorsión en absoluto. Es un simple trato. Estoy desesperado y tengo la sensación de que tú también lo estás. De este modo, nos ayudaríamos el uno al otro. Pero no te preocupes. No estoy insinuando que lo hagas gratis. ni mucho menos. Te pagaré.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes permitírtelo? —preguntó—. Tienes muchos familiares…

—Vaya... —sonrió—. Tienes sentido del humor. Empezaba a pensar que lo habías perdido.

Sam miró sus labios y se estremeció. Pero no quería reaccionar de aquel modo ante él. Freddie le parecía el típico ejecutivo que sólo pensaba en el trabajo. y estaba intentando presionarla para que hiciera algo que no quería hacer.

—No te preocupes por el dinero —dijo Freddie—. Puedo permitírmelo. Y es una oportunidad que no puedes dejar pasar. Vendrán muchas personas a la fiesta. Personas importantes que gastan enormes sumas en... ese tipo de cosas. Si haces un buen trabajo, estoy seguro de que conseguirás encargos para una buena temporada.

Freddie tenía razón. Además. no era un trato tan malo. Sólo tenía que comprar unos cuantos regalos de Navidad. Sabía que a Carly no le haría gracia, aunque le encantaría saber que por fin había conseguido un encargo.

—De acuerdo, supongo que puedo comprar unas cuantas cosas.

—¿y las envolverás?

—Claro, los regalos siempre se envuelven.

—¿y qué hay de las tarjetas navideñas? ¿Puedes enviarlas también?

—Bueno…

Freddie hizo un gesto hacia el montón de sobres que había en una de las esquinas del escritorio.

—Ah, y tienes que echar un vistazo a estas invitaciones y responder de algún modo. Algo razonablemente educado, que no suene a «Váyase al diablo».

—Oh, bueno, yo… supongo que yo…

—Bien —sonrió él, satisfecho—. Estás contratada.

—No es posible que tengas tantos parientes…

Despues de cerra el trato se habían puesto a trabajar Sam le había dicho que debían centrarse al trabajo y que debía estar preparado para que Carly y Spencer se enterarán de que estaba en la ciudad y que no los había visitado. Freddie sonrió al recordarlos pero si no tenía tiempo ni para su familia menos para los amigos… Aunque sospechaba que debía por mera cortesía ir a comer con ellos no quería que Carly se la pasará reprochándole su falta de tacto. Sam miró la lista de hermanas, tías, tíos primos y se quedó anonadada.

—Hay veinte personas en esta lista. No es posible que todos sean familiares —insistió.

Llevaba una hora sentada en la incómoda butaca del despacho de Freddie, y habría dado cualquier cosa con tal de poder levantarse y estirar las piernas.}

—¿Veinte? ¿He mencionado a Wendy?

—No.

—Entonces serán veintiuno. En cuanto a lo que dices, todos son familiares míos.

Con excepción de Wendy, naturalmente —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. Es culpa de mi madre y de su proliferos padres. Mis abuelos jamás pensaron en los problemas que me iba a crear todas las navidades.

—Supongo que estaba pensando en otras cosas en aquel momento —murmuró

Sam, estirando un poco las piernas.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

Sam lo miró y se preguntó si tendría alguna idea sobre lo que tenía en mente su madre o si por alguna razón algún extraterretre le había usado como experimento para borrarle la memoria o lo cursi y tonto que era. No podía dejar de asombrase que del niño con chip incluido se despreocupará tanto y que Marissa lo permitiera.

Durante la última hora había llegado a la conclusión de que Freddie Benson era el hombre más despistado, y tal vez el más atractivo, que había conocido. Su aire de desesperación, junto con su atractivo físico y su increíble encanto, habrían bastado para que muchas mujeres cayeran a sus pies.

De hecho, no entendía que no saliera con nadie. Pero pensó que no era asunto suyo. No quería mantener ningún tipo de relación personal con él. Aunque sentía curiosidad.

Intentó concentrarse en la lista de familiares.

—Casi todos son mujeres. Puedo regalarles cestitas, con jabones y perfume y…

—¿Perfume? —preguntó él, negando con la cabeza—. Nada de perfume.

—¿Por qué?

Freddie se encogió de hombros.

—Quiero algo más… personal.

—¿Personal? —preguntó Sam—. ¿Quieres que haga regalos más personales a tus familiares?

—En efecto. Creo que sería más… adecuado.

—Ya. Pues no me parece muy adecuado que obligues a otra persona a hacer los regalos a tu familia.

Freddie sonrió.

—Bueno, ten en cuenta que no estoy acostumbrado a extorsionar a nadie. Es la primera vez. Y que mejor que con una amiga.

—Comprendo —dijo—. Regalos personales… Muy bien, entonces tendrás que contarme algo sobre ellos.

—¿Algo sobre ellos?

—Sí, algo que me ayude. Lo que hacen, lo que les gusta… ¿Por qué no empezamos por tus hermanas? ¿Cuántos años tienen?

—¿Cuántos años? — se preguntó, frunciendo el ceño—. No lo sé… muchos más que yo.

—¿Más de cuarenta?

—No, todas no. Marilla es posible que sí. En verano asistí a su fiesta de cumpleaños, y creo recordar que cumplía cuarenta; aunque cabe la posibilidad de que fuera el cumpleaños de su marido, no lo sé. Es bastante viejo. Pero ahora que lo pienso… puede que esa fiesta fuera el aniversario de Frank y de Louise…

Sam pensó que si seguían así no terminarían nunca, de modo que decidió olvidar, por el momento, el asunto de la edad.

—Bueno, olvídalo. ¿A qué se dedican?

—A qué se dedican… —repitió.

—Sí, claro, ¿cómo se ganan la vida? ¿Tus primas trabajan?

—Bueno… creo que Shelby hace algo con niños.

—¿Es profesora?

—Profesora o peluquera, no sé, no lo recuerdo nunca. Charmaine trabaja en un banco o en un hospital, y Marilla tiene un empleo relacionado con los animales, pero tampoco estoy seguro. Aunque sé que le gustan los gatos.

Sam escribió la palabra «gatos» junto al nombre de Marilla. Siempre podía regalarle algún juguete para el gato.

—¿y qué hay del marido de Marilla?

—¿Tom? A él también le gustan los gatos.

—¿y tus otras primas? ¿Shelby y Charmaine? ¿Qué tipo de cosas les gustan? .

—No tengo la menor idea.

—Pero tienes que saber algo, cualquier cosa… piensa. Cuando están juntos, ¿de qué hablan?

Freddie se encogió de hombros.

—De nada en particular. Excepto Marillay Tom, que siempre hablan de gatos.

Sam empezaba a tener una idea bastante surrealista de la familia de Freddie. Imaginó que todos permanecían en silencio mientras Tom y Marilla les daban largos e interminables discursos sobre felinos. Al menos ahora se daba cuenta que Freddie no era el único loco de su familia.

—Bueno, intentémoslo por otro lado... Háblame de tus tías, de Louise y de Mimi.

—No hay gran cosa que decir. Son mis tías, eso es todo. Y ni siquiera sé cuántos años tienen.

Sam empezaba a pensar que ni siquiera sabía qué aspecto tenían.

—¿y qué hay de tu madre? ¿Puedes decirme algo sobre ella?

Freddie se ruborizó.

—Por supuesto que sí. Es mi madre. Se llama Marissa Benson

— Ya lo sé — Sam frunció el ceño — Necesito más detalles — dijo, mientras intentaba acomodarse en la butaca.

—Es lo único que sé. Bueno no me malinterpretes despues de estudiar no me interese mucho en sus hobbies. Y no me mires de ese modo. Creo que la gente no debería saber demasiadas cosas sobre sus familiares. Es demasiado…

—¿Personal?

—¡Exacto!

Sam levantó la mirada de la lista y lo observó.

—No puedo hacerlo, Freddie.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no puedes hacerlo? Tú…

—No puedo hacerlo. En realidad no creo que nadie pudiera. Es imposible.

—No puede ser imposible. Hay muchas personas que hacen regalos de Navidad a sus familiares. No es como si te pidiera que desarrollaras un sistema informático completamente nuevo… sólo quiero unos cuantos regalos, eso es todo.

—Regalos personales —puntualizó—. Para personas que no conozco y de las que no sabes nada.

—Entonces, tendrás que conocerlos.

Sam no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Cómo?

—Te estás quejando todo el tiempo, y no queda otra opción. No me importaría que les hicieras los regalos sin conocerlos. Pero, ya que insistes, supongo que tendré que organizar una reunión para que puedas conocerlos.

Sam no sabía lo que tenía en mente, pero sospechaba que no le iba a gustar.

—No. No pienso hacerlo. Me niego a reunirme con veinte desconocidos para averiguar qué tipo de regalos quieren. En primer lugar, dudo que me lo dijeran; y en segundo lugar, seguramente me arrestarían… Y ya no me agrada la cárcel — Dijo amenazadoramente.

—No lo creo. Los duendes no acaban nunca en la cárcel. Papá Noel se enfadaría y no queremos que eso suceda. Sin embargo, no te preocupes; no estoy sugiriendo que preguntes directamente. A fin de cuentas no quiero que se enteren. Se supone que soy yo quien tiene que hacer los regalos.

—Sí, claro.

—Necesitamos que los conozcas de un modo... natural. Podrás hacer todo tipo de preguntas personales sin levantar sospechas. Serás el primer duende en misión de espionaje. Pero necesitamos una excusa para reunimos con ellos.

—Mira, Freddie, creo que deberías olvidarte de eso. Yo…

—Ya lo tengo —la interrumpió—. La tía Mimi.

—¿La tía Mimi?

—Sí. Toda la familia va a estar en su casa, así que podrás conocerlos a todos —dijo, mirándola—. Estás libre esta noche, ¿verdad?

Sam asintió, sin saber en lo que se estaba metiendo.

—Magnífico —continuó él—. En tal caso, irás a la fiesta de la tía Mimi.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

― ¿La fiesta de la tía Mimi? ― preguntó Carly, con incredulidad.

Carly tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír. Apenas hace unos minutos Sam le había comentado lo del reencuentro con Freddie.

― ¿Freddie espera que lo acompañes a una fiesta de su familia para que puedas averiguar detalles personales sobre sus parientes? ―continuó, sin creerle del todo a Sam.

―En efecto ― respondió Sam, que se había sentado en la cocina ―. Hasta llegó a sugerir que fuera sola. Dijo que habría tanta gente que nadie notaría que soy la antigua amiga presidiaría de él, y que no notarían su ausencia.

Carly estalló en una carcajada.

― ¡Y yo que pensaba que ya conocía todas las clases de locos del mundo! ¿Qué le contestaste? ― dijo imaginando posiblemente que la locura de la Sra. Benson se la había heredado a Freddie.

―Le dije que me negaba a ir sola ― respondió, con cierto orgullo―. A fin de cuentas son sus familiares. Si tengo que ir, él también… además no creo soportar a su loca familia sola.

― ¿Vas a hacerlo? ¿Vas a ir? ―preguntó Carly, asombrada.

Sam se encogió de hombros, no iba a decirle que le había sugerido a Freddie que fuera ella, su amiga castaña el duende de Navidad para esa misión, pero que él se había negado rotundamente argumentando una y otra vez que Carñy no sabía mentir, aunque su vida dependiera de ella.

―Tengo que hacerlo. Si he de comprarles regalos de Navidad, tengo que conocerlos personalmente. Es la única forma. Freddie no parece saber gran cosa sobre ellos, excepto sus nombres.

Sam miró su reloj y se levantó de la silla. Si se daba prisa, aún podía darse una ducha y arreglarse un poco el pelo.

Carly la siguió por el pasillo.

―Sam, escúchame… No creo que sea buena idea.

― ¿Por qué no? ― preguntó Sam, mientras entraba en su habitación.

Sam abrió el armario y echó un vistazo a su contenido. Freddie tampoco sabía qué tipo de ropa llevaban en las reuniones familiares. No sabía si eran muy serias o informales. Sólo sabía que vestían bien.

―Porque no es una buena idea ―respondió Carly, mientras se sentaba en la cama―. En primer lugar, yo diría que está completamente loco. Y en segundo lugar, es un cliente y a la vez un amigo... ese tipo de cosas nunca sale bien. Esta mañana te horrorizó la posibilidad de que yo coqueteara con un cliente para conseguir un encargo. y ahora, resulta que eres tú quien lo haces.

―No voy a coquetear con él ―protestó Sam.

Pero Freddie era un hombre tan atractivo que a Sam no le habría importado. Sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto. Carly tenía razón. Freddie no estaba completamente en sus cabales. y además, ni siquiera estaba segura de que supiera coquetear con alguien. Eligió un vestido rojo y cerró el armario.

―La única persona que tiene una aventura aquí eres tú ―dijo Sam para quitarle atención a su problema.

―¿Yo?

―Sí, tú ―contestó―. Hay una docena de rosas sobre la mesa de la cocina, y una tarjeta dirigida a tu nombre.

―Ah, eso… ―dijo Carly―. No me las han enviado por eso. Son del señor Pattinson.

―¿Del señor Pattinson?

―Sí, del tipo que me atacó esta mañana. Me envió el ramo de rosas y una tarjeta, para disculparse.

―Un detalle encantador.

―Sí, es verdad ―dijo―. Probablemente le preocuparía que llamara a la policía, o a su esposa.

―En cualquier caso ha sido un bonito detalle ―dijo, mientras alzaba el vestido―. ¿Qué te parece?

―Es bonito ―respondió Carly―. ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir a esa fiesta con ese él? Puede que durante este tiempo se halla convertido en un psicópata o algo así. Nunca se sabe.

― ¿Freddie? ―preguntó, negando con la cabeza―. No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Además, no se trata de una cita. Es como si… como si fuera su ayudante en una reunión de negocios.

―¿Negocios? Nos dedicamos a solucionar problemas a ejecutivos y empresas, no a confraternizar con sus familias.

― No es una cita ― insistió.

―De todas formas, la idea no me gusta en absoluto. Creo que debería acompañarte, para echarle un vistazo al nuevo Freddie ―dijo, mirando su reloj―. ¿A qué hora viene a recogerte?

―No va a venir a recogerme. Nos veremos allí.

―Qué caballeroso ―dijo con ironía. Reafirmando la idea que no conocía a este Nuevo chico.

Freddie se había ofrecido a recogerla, pero Sam había insistido en que prefería ir por su cuenta. Sin embargo, no dijo nada a su amiga.

―Sólo es una reunión de negocios, Carly. Y cuando se trata de negocios, la gente no suele ir a recoger a otras personas. Además, teníamos que cambiamos de ropa y…

― ¿Y qué va a hacer él? ¿Cambiarse de ropa o ponerse el traje de ser humano? ― bromeó.

― ¡Carly!

― Mira, Sam, hemos conocido a muchos tipos como ese hombre: Y hasta ellos conocían algún detalle sobre sus madres. Pero parece que ese que fue mi mejor amigo ni siquiera sabe que tiene madre. Y si lo sabe, no piensa demasiado en ella ―comentó con sarcasmo. Era difícil tratar de no pensar que el Freddie del que hablaba con Sam fuera el mismo que la ayudaba en su webshow.

Sam frunció el ceño.

― No te metas conmigo. He hecho lo que dijiste; que hiciera. He conseguido un encargo y no pienso echarlo todo a perder. Va a pagarlo todo.

― ¿y qué obtendrá a cambio?

― El trabajo, nada más. No te preocupes, no me quiere a mí. Sólo soy su… duende navideño. La solución para sus problemas.

―y el principio de tus problemas ―dijo Carly, en tono de broma―. Sam, apreció mucho lo que intentas hacer, y quiero que nuestro negocio salga adelante. Pero no me gustaría que te hicieran daño.

―No te preocupes, Carly. No me harán daño ―. Sam había decidido no decirle a Carly que a diferencia de ella, el dinero le hacia demasiado falta, mas de lo que siquiera se imaginaba.

―Te lo harán si te comprometes con un tipo como el que se ha convertido Freddie.

― No mantengo ninguna relación personal con él. Sólo voy a ver a su familia, eso es todo. Y no estaremos mucho tiempo. Se supone que debo ir, interesarme un poco por sus vidas y marcharme. Y tengo que hacerlo deprisa, porque Freddie detesta las fiestas. ¿Sabes una cosa? Siento cierta lástima por él. Se siente muy incómodo cuando está con sus familiares, y no sabe qué hacer.

―¿Que sientes lástima por él? ―preguntó Carly, asombrada―. Por Dios, Sam… ¿Sabes en lo que te has metido?

En aquel momento, Freddie se hacía la misma pregunta. Se había apoyado en el arco que separaba el comedor del salón de su tía, y estaba tomando un vaso de ponche, preparado por Mimi. Como de costumbre, Mimi había invitado a tres veces más personas ti de las que se podían sentar en la casa.

Había gente sentada en el sofá, en las sillas e incluso en el suelo, delante de la chimenea. Más de la mitad eran familiares de Freddie, y el noventa por ciento de los presentes eran mucho mayores que él; en cuanto a los demás, había varias mujeres a las que había invitado con la evidente intención de que intentaran seducirlo. Una de ellas era una mujer alta, maquillada de un modo bastante clásico; otra, una pelirroja que al parecer se dedicaba a la cría de gatos, según Marilla; y otra, una morena de aspecto peligroso que iba a tocar el piano más tarde, porque a Mimi le apetecía cantar.

No sabía qué estaba haciendo allí. Tomó un poco más de su bebida y analizó la cuestión. Tenía dos buenas razones para estar allí. Su duende navideño tenía que averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre sus familiares y además, se sentía algo incómodo con la conversación que había mantenido con Sam.

Cuando le había confesado que no sabía prácticamente nada sobre sus familiares, Sam lo había mirado con recriminación. En realidad, le sorprendía que supiera tan poco; al fin y al cabo, había pasado la mayor parte de su vida con ellos. No tenían muchas cosas en común, pero se suponía que debía conocer algunos detalles básicos, como lo que hacían para ganarse la vida o su edad.

En aquel momento, una mujer de mediana edad y vestido azul interrumpió sus pensamientos.

―¡Freddie?

―Hola, mamá. Freddie se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la mejilla con sincero afecto.

Justo entonces, pensó que tampoco sabía su edad exacta. Como él tenía treinta y dos años, intentó hacer el cálculo. Pero no tuvo éxito.

―Me sorprende verte aquí. Especialmente después de la conversación que mantuvimos esta mañana. Pensé que estarías… disgustado.

―¿Disgustado? ¿Yo? Claro que no.

Su madre lo miró con intensidad e incertidumbre.

―Entonces, ¿entiendes lo que quería decir? ¿Entiendes lo de los regalos?

―Claro ―respondió él, aunque no lo entendía en absoluto―. No te preocupes. Lo tengo todo bajo control.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó, asombrada.

Pero Marissa no tuvo ocasión de seguir hablando, porque en aquel instante apareció Mimi.

―Vaya, Freddie, estás aquí… Marple Stevens acaba de llegar. Y ha venido con su hija Freda. Quiero que seas amable con Marple ―dijo, en voz baja―. Tiene una tienda de ropa en la calle Cincuenta y nueve. y podría ayudarte mucho en tu carrera.

Freddie miró a la mujer que acababa de entrar en el salón.

―Tía Mimi, yo me dedico a diseñar sistemas informáticos. En este momento estoy trabajando en un dispositivo de voz, y no tiene mucho que ver con el diseño de prendas de vestir.

―Ah, bueno… estoy segura de que tiene una voz muy bonita. Por si no lo sabías, canta en un coro.

Antes de que Freddie pudiera hablar, Mimi se alejó para charlar con sus invitados.

―Marple, cariño, me alegro mucho de verte. Ésta debe de ser Freda… quiero presentarte a alguien que está deseando conocerte.

Freddie gimió y se dio la vuelta, buscando alguna forma de escapar, y se encontró de frente con su tío Reggie.

―Ah, estás aquí, Freddie. Quería hablar contigo.

―¿Conmigo?

Freddie estrechó su mano sin demasiado entusiasmo. No tenía nada contra su tío, pero sospechaba lo que se avecinaba.

―Sí, contigo. Para ser exactos, tú tía me ha pedido que hable contigo. Está muy preocupada por ti, al igual que tu madre, y lo comprendo.

Reggie empezó a hablar sobre la familia, la responsabilidad, y otros temas similares en los que Freddie, no estaba muy interesado. En aquel momento recordó la razón por la que no pasaba demasiado tiempo con ellos; y por tanto, la razón que explicaba que no conociera demasiados detalles sobre sus vidas.

Abandonó toda esperanza de averiguar algo y decidió que ya se encargaría su duende navideño. Pero aún no había llegado, y pensó que si no aparecía pronto daría cualquier excusa y se marcharía de allí.

Sam pensó que al menos uno de los parientes de Freddie tenía espíritu navideño. Pagó al taxista y caminó hacia la casa, completamente decorada con bombillas encendidas y diversos objetos navideños. Había varios coches aparcados en la calle, y en seguida pudo oír la música, las risas y las voces.

Levantó una mano para pulsar el timbre de la puerta, pero dudó. No sabía cómo era posible que se hubiera prestado a algo así. Cuando estaba en la oficina de Freddie le había parecido una locura, pero razonable. Sin embargo, ahora le parecía un episodio de Misión imposible.

Además, la perspectiva de conocer a los parientes de Freddie la incomodaba. No sabía qué podía esperar. Freddie los había descrito de tal modo que cualquiera habría pensado que eran un grupo de excéntricos o de santos. Por otra parte era una desconocida y nadie la había invitado, salvo el propio Freddie.

Fuera como fuera, intentó recordarse que a todos los efectos era una reunión de negocios. y había tantos coches en el exterior de la casa que todo hacía suponer que nadie repararía en su presencia entre tanta gente. Luego saco su celular y vio el fondo de pantalla. Tenía que hacerlo por ella.

Respiró profundamente y llamó a la puerta. Se sintió muy aliviada cuando vio a la persona que acababa de abrir, y que no parecía nada extraña. Era una mujer alta, de pelo canoso y sonrisa agradable.

―Hola. Soy Sam…

―¡Sam…! Sí, claro que sí… Debes de ser la hija de Hemp. Pero entra, por favor. ¿Tú marido no ha venido contigo, o es que está aparcando el coche?

―No, yo...

―¿Es que no ha podido venir? Qué lástima. Pero me alegra que hayas venido, aunque sea sola. Hemp estará encantada. Vamos, entra, querida. Ahí afuera hace mucho frío, ¿no te parece? No puedo creerlo. En los partes meteorológicos habían dicho que tendríamos buen tiempo durante una semana.

―Yo oí que…

―En fin, nunca se sabe con esas cosas ―la interrumpió―. Pero deja que guarde tu abrigo. Ah, y puedes dejar tus botas aquí. Eso de encontrar las botas cuando una se marcha de una fiesta navideña es una especie de tradición en este país, ¿verdad? El año pasado fui a una fiesta y me marché con las botas de otra persona ―dijo, mientras entraban―. Pero aún no me he presentado… soy Mimi Saunders. Pero, por favor, llámame Mimi. Cuando me llaman señora Saunders sólo consigan que me sienta más vieja. En fin, voy a ver si puedo encontrar a Hemp.

―No, no ―dijo Sam, con rapidez―. Señora Saunders… Mimi yo no soy la hija de…

―¿No eres la hija de Hemp? ―preguntó, observándola con atención―. Debo admitir que no te pareces demasiado, ni a él ni a Margery.

―Probablemente no. Yo…

―Claro que siempre podrías ser el resultado de alguna aventura extramatrimonial… ―rió Mimi―. Pero no puedo imaginar a Hemp en una situación como ésa.

En aquel instante, otra mujer apareció en el recibidor. Era más alta y delgada que Mimi.

―Ah, Marissa… te presento a Sam. No es hija de Hemp.

―Pues claro que no ―dijo Marissa. Sin reconocerla del todo. Habían pasado muchos años y Sam ya no tenia los mismo rasgos que cuando era solo una niña ―. Cualquiera se habría dado cuenta con sólo mirarla. Hola, Sam… ¿Eres amiga de Charmaine?

―No ―respondió, mientras estrechaba su; mano―. Soy…

―Uf… menos mal ―dijo Marissa en voz más baja―. No quiero decir que tenga nada en contra de los amigos de Charmaine, ni contra la propia Charmaine, pero son bastante raros en general. Creo que se debe a que casi todos son de Detroit.

―Nunca he estado en Detroit ―aseguró Sam. Sam miró a su alrededor. La alfombra, de color verde pálido, y las paredes de color pastel demostraban buen gusto. Empezaba a pensar que los familiares de Freddie eran personas normales y corrientes, y con cierto sentido en asuntos de decoración.

―Yo tampoco ―dijo Marissa―, aunque pasé una temporada en Denver. Por cierto, en realidad me llamo Marissa, Marissa Benson, aunque todos me llaman solo Marissa.

―Marissa ―repitió Sam―. Marissa Benson… la madre de Freddie ― apenas Sam podía creer que la mujer de enfrente fura la misma señora que le decía delincuente en la secundaria.

―Claro, yo… ―Marissa dejó de hablar y la miró con sus grandes ojos marrones, muy parecidos a los de su hijo―: ¿conoces a Freddie? ―preguntó, asombrada.

―Si ―respondió, ruborizada―. El… me ha invitado a venir.

― ¿Te ha invitado a la fiesta? ―preguntó Marissa, sin salir de su asombro―. ¿Has oído eso, Mimi? Freddie la ha invitado…

Mimi y Marissa la miraron con extrañeza, como si estuvieran viendo a un bicho raro. Sam deseó que la tierra se la tragara.

―Bueno… Freddie… él me ha invitado a la fiesta y… en fin, dijo que a nadie le importaría ―acertó a decir.

― ¿Importamos? Por supuesto que no nos importa ―dijo Marissa, mientras tomaba del brazo a Sam ―. De hecho, estamos encantadas.

Marissa hizo un gesto hacia tres mujeres que estaban charlando, ninguna de las cuales era mucho mayor que Freddie.

― Y esas son las hermanas de Freddie. Pero ven, te las presentaré… Sam, te presento a Marilla, a Shelby y a Charmaine. Queridas, os presento a Sam. Es amiga de Freddie. Las tres mujeres dejaron de hablar y miraron en absoluto silencio a la recién llegada.

Sam sabía que Marissa se había vuelto a casar con un hombre que tenía tres hijas. Las cuales Freddie considereban como sus verdaderas hermanas.

― ¿Amiga? ¿De Freddie?

Shelby la miró con absoluta curiosidad mientras la preciosa Charmaine estrechaba la mano de Sam, con entusiasmo.

― ¿Cuándo ha ocurrido? ― preguntó Charmaine ―. Espero que queráis casaros en Navidad. Las bodas navideñas son… maravillosas.

―No hemos pensado en casamos ―dijo Sam―. De hecho…

― ¿Pero cómo puedes preguntar una cosa así? ―preguntó Marilla―. ¿Es que aún no te has dado cuenta de que las cosas no han llegado a ese punto? Si no tienes cuidado, la asustarás. No le hagas caso, Sam. Charmaine es una romántica empedernida. Hasta cree que todos los días son mágicos.

―y lo son ―dijo Charmaine, haciendo caso omiso del comentario de su hermana―. Todos, menos los idus de marzo. Ese día no es bueno para nada. Yo no me casaría por esas fechas.

Su sonrisa era tan amistosa como la de Marilla, así que Sam sonrió a su vez y pensó que Freddie se equivocaba en lo relativo a sus familiares. No había lada malo en ellos, excepto, tal vez, una inusitada tendencia a sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

― ¿Cómo conociste a Freddie? ―preguntó Shelby ―. Perdónanos, pero nos morimos de curiosidad.

― Pues entré en…

― Ah, vaya… amor a primera vista ― dijo Charmaine, dando un codazo amistoso a Marilla ―. ¿No te parece maravilloso?

―Desde luego, es muy romántico. ¿Qué ocurrió, Sam? ¿Os mirasteis y decidisteis que estabais hechos el uno para el otro?

―Yo no diría que fuera exactamente así. ―En aquel momento Sam oyó la voz de un hombre.

― ¿Sam?

Se volvió y vio que Freddie avanzaba hacia ellas entre la pequeña multitud. Llevaba pantalones oscuros, camisa blanca, y un jersey marrón y verde que acentuaba el brillo de sus ojos. Sam se alegró muchísimo de verlo, aunque intentó convencerse de que su alegría se debía, tan sólo, a que podría sacarla de aquel lío.

Freddie se detuvo a su lado y sonrió.

― Acabo de verte ahora mismo ―dijo él.

― Es que acabo de llegar.

Freddie miró al grupo de mujeres. Sobre todod a su madre que miraba intensamente a Sam.

―Ya veo que has conocido a mi madre y a mis hermanas.

―Sí, yo…

―En efecto ―la interrumpió Marissa―. Y estamos encantadas con ella, Freddie. Pero deberías habérnoslo dicho…

Freddie frunció el ceño, confundido.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―A lo de Sam ― respondió Marilla ―. O más bien, a lo que hay entre Sam y tú.

―Entre Sam y yo… ―repitió Freddie, sin entender nada.

― ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste? ―preguntó Charmaine.

― ¿Es que pensaste que no nos gustaría? ―preguntó Marilla.

― ¿O es que querías sorprendemos? ―preguntó Shelby.

Todas lo miraron, expectantes. Freddie miró a Sam, confuso, y Sam carraspeó antes de entrar en explicaciones.

― Precisamente estaba intentando explicar a tu familia lo de… nuestra relación.

― Ah, ya, nuestra relación.

― Efectivamente ― dijo Sam, mirando a las mujeres. Sobre todo antes de que Marissa Benson empezará a gritar. Aun no entendía porque no la había echado ya de la casa―. Veréis, Freddie y yo no…

― No te preocupes, cariño ― la interrumpió Freddie, con ojos brillantes ―. Es mi familia y quiero que lo sepan.

Freddie sonrió y la abrazó ligeramente. Sus tías y su madre también sonrieron.

La única que no estaba sonriendo, de hecho, era Sam. Estaba pensando en el método más atroz y doloroso de asesinar a Freddie Benson.

― Personalmente prefiero a las variedades de pelo corto ― dijo Marilla ―. Aunque en cierta ocasión tuve un gato de Angora y me gustaba muchísimo. ¿A ti qué te parece, Sam?

―Yo, bueno… no sé mucho de gatos. Pero los encuentro muy interesantes.

―Porque lo son. Sabía que pensarías lo mismo que yo ―dijo Marilla, sonriendo―. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que se deba a alguna especie de conexión cósmica, como diría Charmaine.

Sam se limitó a sonreír. Le habían caído bastante bien, y al parecer el sentimiento era recíproco. En cambio, no podía decir lo mismo de Freddie. Su cabeza era un total lió no entendía muchas cosas, sobre todo con lo que respectaba con la madre de Freddie. La había abrazado e incluso le había dicho que estaba feliz porque su hijo terminará con una mujer tan linda. O una de dos o había entrado a un universo alterno o esto era una horrible pesadilla

―Tal vez ―dijo Sam―. ¿Me perdonáis un momento? Tengo que hablar con Freddie.

Marilla asintió con indulgencia.

―Ah, claro, el amor… ¿No es maravilloso?

―Espléndido, sin duda ―murmuró Sam.

Se alejó de las mujeres y salió en busca de Freddie. Estaba charlando con un pareja, mientras tomaban unos vasos de ponche.

―Ah, aquí estás ―dijo Freddie, al verla―. Cariño, te presento a mi tío Frank y a mi tía Louise. El tío Frank es asesor financiero. Freddie pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Sam.

―En efecto ―dijo Frank, mientras estrechaba la mano de Sam―. Hola, soy Frank Bromwell. Encantado de conocerte. Estaba diciendo a Freddie que podría venir a verme el día de año nuevo. Y como estáis juntos, tú también quedas invitada.

―Muchas gracias ―dijo Sam, sonriendo―. ¿Podéis perdonamos un momento, por favor? Tengo que hablar con Freddie.

―Por supuesto, marchaos ―dijo Louise―. Frank y yo recordamos lo que se siente en situaciones como la vuestra, ¿verdad, Frank?

En cuanto se alejaron de los demás, Freddie miró a Sam y preguntó, en un susurro:

―¿y bien? ¿Qué tal te va? ¿Has descubierto algo personal sobre ellos?

―No, sólo que a Marilla le gustan los gatos. Pero tenemos que hacer algo. Tus parientes creen que…

Freddie negó con la cabeza.

―No podemos hacer nada al respecto, Sam. Siempre han sido así.

―Pues a mí no me hace ninguna gracia. Piensan que tú y yo… que tú y yo mantenemos una relación sentimental.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó, tomando un poco de ponche―. Me pregunto por qué.

Sam entrecerró los ojos.

―Lo sabes de sobra.

―Te aseguro que nunca he sabido lo que piensan, ni por qué lo piensan ―lijo, con cierta solemnidad.

―Pues en este caso creo que es evidente. Tú… ― Freddie la interrumpió colocando un dedo sobre los labios de Sam. ―Sss… alguien podría oímos.

―Quiero que me oigan. Quiero que…

―Calla ―dijo Freddie.

Freddie la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la cocina.

―¿Se puede saber cuál es el problema? ―preguntó él, en cuanto estuvieron a solas.

Sam se apartó de él y se apoyó en la encimera.

―¿A ti qué te parece? El problema es que piensan que mantenemos una relación. Y lo piensan porque tú les has dicho que…

Freddie se encogió de hombros.

―Tenía que darles alguna excusa. Además, ¿qué se suponía que podía decir? No podía decir que eres mi duende navideño, ¿no te parece?

―Existe una enorme diferencia entre un duende navideño y lo que esas personas están pensando.

―En realidad, no. En tu tarjeta dice que proporcionáis todo lo necesario para que vuestros clientes tengan unas navidades felices. ―dijo él, mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro.

Sam empezaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado el trabajo.

―Sí, pero…

―No he tenido otra opción, Sam. Además, en este momento necesito una novia. Si no la tuviera, me buscarían una.

―Pues si necesitas una mujer, búscate una ―espetó.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué me busque una mujer ahora mismo? No sólo es imposible, sino que no quiero hacerlo. Además, es una oportunidad perfecta para que averigües algo personal sobre mis familiares. ¿Has notado cómo han reaccionado? Estaban deseando conocerte. Desean hablar contigo.

―Sí, pero…

―En tal caso, no deberías tener problemas para averiguar detalles personales ―sonrió, triunfante.

Sam podría haberlo estrangulado, pero no lo hizo.

―Freddie, por favor… no es como si creyeran que estamos saliendo. Creen que vamos a casamos.

―¿Y qué?

―Que no es cierto. ―Freddie se encogió de hombros.

―Bueno, no tienen por qué saberlo.

―Freddie Benson, nunca había escuchado algo tan horrible. No puedes mentir a tus parientes de ese modo. Sobre todo, en Navidad.

―No he mentido, Sam. Sencillamente han sacado sus propias conclusiones, eso es todo.

―Una conclusión errónea, y tú no te has molestado en sacarlos de su error.

―No, es cierto y no pienso hacerlo. Ya has visto lo que me esperaba en la fiesta ―dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia el salón―. Han traído a varias mujeres, sólo para que me conocieran.

Sam pensó en tres mujeres, bastante agresivas, que había conocido minutos antes.

―Bueno, son bastante agradables ―mintió.

―¡Ja!

―Freddie…

―Además, no sabría de qué hablar con ellas. No tengo nada en común con la dueña de una tienda de ropa, con una criadora de gatos y con una mujer que se gana la vida haciendo hechizos.

Sam se frotó la nariz.

―Supongo que son un poco… excéntricas. Pero eso no es razón para que…

―Es razón de sobra. Si no estuvieras aquí, se me habrían lanzado al cuello. Y luego me llamarían por teléfono con intención de salir. Marilla, Charmaine, Mimi, mi madre y Dios sabe quién más, llamarían más tarde para saber si había salido con alguna de ellas.

Yo tendría que buscar alguna excusa, como siempre, o me vena obligado a salir por compromiso con una mujer que no me gusta. Pero, de este modo, no tendré que hacerlo.

―Sí, lo comprendo, pero…

―En cuanto a mis parientes… a ellas les da igual mientras salga con alguien. Además, se lo merecen. Han sido ellas las que han llegado a una conclusión equivocada, y no te dieron ocasión de sacarlas de su error.

―No me extraña que se hayan equivocado. A fin de cuentas tú…

Freddie alzó una mano.

―Bueno, bueno… puede que les haya seguido el juego, pero estaban dispuestas a creérselo de todos modos y por otra parte, no hacemos daño a nadie. Son felices. Y les gustas.

Sam lo había notado. De hecho no recordaba haber estado nunca en mitad de un montón de personas que pensaban que era el ser humano más maravilloso del mundo.

―Sí, ahora son felices. Pero, ¿crees que seguirán siéndolo cuando descubran la verdad?

―¿ Y cómo van a descubrirla? Yo no pienso contárselo.

―Tendrás que decir algo. La próxima vez que vayas a una reunión como ésta…

―No tengo intención de ir a otra reunión en una buena temporada. Eso es parte de tu trabajo, por si lo has olvidado. Tienes que encontrar excusas aceptables para librarme de esas invitaciones.

―Pero…

―En cuanto a mi familia… si vuelven a preguntar en el futuro diré que ya no salgo contigo. No será una mentira.

―No, no lo será, pero…

Freddie suspiró y se apoyó en la encimera, a su lado.

―Oh, vamos, Sam, no le des tanta importancia. Sólo será una noche. Sólo tienes que hacer lo que estás haciendo, exactamente. Y es una oportunidad perfecta para que descubras cosas personales sobre mis parientes.

Sam pensó que tenía sentido, en cierto modo.

―Además, ¿qué otra cosa puedes hacer? ―continuó él―. No podrías convencerlos de que no tenemos una relación. Quieren creerlo, por si no te has dado cuenta.

― Bueno…

― Y quién sabe… podría ser divertido.

― ¿En qué sentido?

Freddie acarició su mejilla y Sam se estremeció.

―En muchos sentidos.

Sam dio un paso atrás. No podía dejarse llevar, ya no era la misma adolescente y no se dejaba guiar por solo sus instintos. Tomó una bocanada de aire y miro a Freddie decidida a mandarlo muy, pero muy lejos de un solo golpe.

― Eres un chico bastante travieso, ¿lo sabías? ― le dijo cerrando el puño y esperando el momento para golpearlo.

― El peor de todos ― dijo él, con solemnidad.

En aquel instante pudieron oír la voz de Mimi, que estaba en el salón, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

― Están en la cocina, Marissa ― dijo la mujer ―. ¡Y creo que se están besando!

― ¿Lo ves? ― preguntó Freddie, en voz baja ―. A estas alturas ya no podrías convencerlas.

Sam le importaba muy poco lo que la familia de Freddie pensara o dejara de pensar. Lo único que le importaba era salir de ahí y no volver jamás. Aunque él castaño se molestará de por vida ella no iba a mentirle con algo tan serio, en sus locos años anteriores le hubiera parecido una estupenda broma, pero eso ya no era así. Ya no era esa Sam.

― Freddie yo creo…

― Sam solo hoy… por favor.

Sam negó con la cabeza y se alejo un poco de él. Cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar lo sacó de su bolso y pudo ver que Carly le marcaba, decidió ignorar la llamada. Volvió entonces a ver su fondo de pantalla y su corazón se removió inquieto. Maldita sea necesito el dinero se repitió por enésima en la mente y dejo su orgullo a un lado.

― Esta bien Freddie solo… por esta vez ― Dijo no muy convencida.

Mimi entro en ese momento y los llevo a ambos a fuerza hacia la sala. Por algún motivo parecía ser el centro de atención de todos que ellos fueran parejas.

― Me he divertido más que en todas las reuniones familiares a las que había asistido ― declaró Freddie cuando subieron al coche, minutos más tarde.

Freddie había pasado un brazo por encima del asiento de Sam, Y su pierna derecha rozaba el muslo izquierdo de la mujer.

―En cuanto te vieron, me dejaron en paz ― continuó, sonriendo, mientras arrancaba ―. Debí buscar un duende hace años.

― Debiste buscarte una novia hace años ― dijo ella ―. ¿Es que nunca le habías presentado a una mujer?

Freddie consideró la pregunta antes de negar con la cabeza.

―No, no lo creo. Al menos, recientemente.

―¿Por qué no? Supongo que sales con mujeres, ¿no?

―Sí, claro que sí ―respondió, a la defensiva―. Pero no las llevo a casa, para que conozcan a mi familia, a la primera de cambio.

Sam pensó en la forma en que la habían recibido.

―Tal vez sea buena idea. Pero podías presentárselas pasado cierto tiempo. ¿O es que no sales mucho tiempo con nadie?

―Bueno… normalmente no.

― ¿Por qué? ― preguntó, sin dejar de mirarlo.

― No lo sé ― respondió, otra vez a la defensiva ―. Es que tengo mucho trabajo y… pero olvidémonos de mí y hablemos de ti. ¿Sales con hombres a menudo?

Sam pensó en los dos últimos hombres con los que había salido. Con Peter había pasado más tiempo saliendo como amigos que como novios, ella simplemente no sabía porque pero cada vez que lo besaba sentía estar besando a su hermano.

En cuanto a Kyle, el era perfecto para ella en toda la extensión de la palabra. Además de guapo y listo era divertido. Para la rubia era lo mejor de lo mejor. Ambos se amaban con locura y se habían comprometido después de dos años de una relación seria, pero unos meses antes de la boda un automóvil había arrollado a Kyle en su motocicleta matándolo al instante. Aquello la había dejado traumada y no volvió a salir con nadie.

―De vez en cuando ―respondió, en voz baja. No le diría nada de su pasado aun dolía demasiado para contarlo.

― ¿y tienes la costumbre de presentárselos a tus parientes?

― Lo haría, pero mi familia no vive en esta zona.

― ¿Dónde viven entonces? ¿En el Polo Norte? ― Dijo sonriendo.

― No ― respondió Sam ―. Mi madre y su ahora esposo viven en Yellowknife?

― ¿En Yellowknife? ¿En los territorios del noroeste? Dios mío… eso está bastante cerca del Polo Norte, en mi opinión.

― Sí, a veces parece el Polo Norte ― admitió ―. Está tan lejos que no puedo ir a visitarlos tanto como me gustaría ―. Una mueca de dolor se asomo por sus ojos que Freddie no pudo notar.

A Sam le habría encantado que su familia viviera más cerca, pero no era así, y el resto de sus familiares estaba diseminado por todo el país. Ella quería estar más cerca de su familia y no podía; y Freddie, en cambio, estaba tan cerca de ellos que prefería alejarse.

Freddie le dio un golpecito en el brazo y dijo:

― Siempre puedes ir a visitarlos en el trineo de Papá Noel. Estoy seguro de que no notará la presencia de un duende entre los juguetes. Pero hablando de duendes… ¿Qué tal te ha ido esta noche? ¿Has averiguado detalles personales?

― No demasiados, la verdad ― respondió, cerrando los ojos―. Se han empeñado en que hablara sobre mí y sobre ti.

― ¿Sobre mí? ― preguntó Freddie, alarmado ―. ¿Qué han dicho de mí?

― Que pasas demasiado tiempo en tu despacho y muy poco tiempo con ellos.

― Ah ― rió ―. Siempre están diciendo esas cosas, pero no sé por qué. Paso mucho tiempo con ellos.

― Sí, claro ― dijo, con ironía ―. Pasas tanto tiempo con ellos que necesitas que otra persona averigüe detalles personales sobre sus vidas.

― Bueno, yo he descubierto algo esta noche ― dijo Freddie ―. He averiguado que mi tío Frank es asesor financiero.

― Vaya, no puedo creerlo ― murmuró.

― Pues tú te has pasado toda la noche con mi madre y mis hermanas y lo único que has averiguado es que creen que paso poco tiempo con ellas. No me parece un detalle muy personal.

― Averiguar ciertas cosas en una sola noche es casi imposible ― explicó Sam ―. Son tus familiares, y deberías ser tú quien lo hiciera. Además, te equivocas en eso. He averiguado algo. Tu tía colecciona figurillas de Halsone.

― ¿Halsone? ¿Qué es eso?

― Una marca. No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta, Freddie. Están por toda la casa… me refiero a esas figurillas de cerámica.

― Ah, eso… ¿Tú crees que eso es un detalle personal?

― Si te dedicas a coleccionarlas, sí. Es un detalle personal, y una costumbre muy cara.

― ¿Cómo sabes eso?

― Porque están en todas las tiendas ― respondió ―. y ahora que lo pienso, el otro día vi un pequeño arlequín que podría gustarle. Sería un buen regalo para ella.

― Bien… ya tenemos un regalo. ¿Qué hay de los demás?

― Ya se me ocurriría algo.

Sam pensó que ahora sería más fácil. Al menos había conocido a sus parientes en persona.

Freddie aparcó el vehículo frente al edificio en el que vivía Sam y la acompañó a la puerta. Sam sacó la llave de su bolsillo y lo miró.

― Buenas noches. Y gracias por haberme invitado a la fiesta. Me he divertido mucho.

― Yo también ―dijo Freddie.

― Sólo espero que no se entristezcan demasiado cuando sepan que no soy tu novia.

― Pero si eres mi novia… Al menos por esta noche ― declaró, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Sam ―. Y puesto que eres mi novia, yo diría que sería apropiado que…


End file.
